


A Moment Too Late

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin makes up her mind... too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: character death

She meets his eyes before he jumps.

In that moment, she decides.

It’s confusing, terrifying; she has no idea how it can work – but if Barney can make the leap, she’ll make it, too.

She’ll tell him that while it’s too soon to know if it’s love, she definitely feels something. She’ll tell him he’s a better fit for her than anyone she’s ever known. She’ll tell him how that second time, in the hospital – she wasn’t Mosby’ing him at all.

Her breathless, eager plans crash in an instant, with her heart… and his shattered body on the ground below.


End file.
